Injured areas must often be protected with a cast, bandage or other protective dressing. These areas should be kept dry and free from water or other moisture. Plaster casts disintegrate when wet and even casts made from synthetic materials such as fiberglass should be kept moisture-free to prevent the cast lining from deteriorating and the skin under the cast from macerating.
Commonly used protective devices include a bag and strap variety such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,834 and 4,363,317. These devices consist essentially of a large vinyl bag with a string or strap to secure the open end of the cover over the affected area. These covers suffer from several drawbacks. First, they are relatively difficult to put on an arm without assistance since the string or strap must be manipulated around the cast or bandage. Additionally, many of these devices are not truly watertight and cannot be completely submersed. Further, the material from which these bags are constructed is subject to tearing when in contact with rough fiberglass cast edges, thus rendering the coverings useless.
Another commonly used cast protector consists of a thin latex bag as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,326 and 4,139,003. These bags tear easily, failing to last the full convalescence period. Additionally, these devices may fit improperly and can be so tight that blood flow is restricted or so loose that they leak.
Another protective device consists of a vinyl bag with a flat latex diaphragm and collar as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,945. Although generally more effective than the bags disclosed above, the vinyl used is susceptible to tears. The diaphragm must be cut to size for most patients, a practice to which some patients and orthopaedic technologists object.
The present invention overcomes the above-noted shortcomings of conventional protective coverings. The covering can be applied easily one-handed, without assistance. The material used is durable, flexible and provides an effective watertight seal. Thus, the covered limb can be completely submersed and still maintain a waterproof environment within the protective cover. These and other advantages of the subject invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the Description of the Preferred Embodiment together with the drawings.